


Ask Me

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Role Reversal, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Darcy is tired of waiting for Ron to ask her the biggest question so she decides to ask him instead. But, life keeps getting in the way.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 15 - Role Reversal in the 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Written for Aces - Interupted Declarations in Cast the Dice 2020 for Wizarding Crossover Connection
> 
> I can never thank the AMAZING Gaeilgerua enough for her willingness to beta almost every story that has been written for this collection. MWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH.  
> 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50577572207/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Darcy looked down at the rings in the case in front of her. She had decided that she was tired of waiting for him to propose and she needed a ring. She needed something that said “I’m taken”, but he could still wear it when he worked in his lab.

“Can I help you, Miss?” A salesman walked up behind the counter where Darcy was looking at rings. “Are you shopping for yourself or someone else?”

“I’m looking for something for my boyfriend,” Darcy answered distractedly. “He works in a lab and doesn’t wear much jewelry, so it needs to be low profile. But, I also want the world to know he is taken.”

“That is a difficult challenge, but I am sure we can find something in this case.” The salesman pulled out a tray of rings from the case that they had both been looking at. “First thing to decide - gold or silver?”

“White gold? He likes the look of silver, but I like the durability of gold.” Darcy looked over the rings on the tray in front of her. “I don’t want it to be smooth, but I don’t want ridges that can catch on things in the lab.”

“Then, let's look at these.” The salesman moved a group of rings to the side of the tray and left a grouping of about six rings for Darcy to look at. “How thick do you want the band? The thicker the band, the higher the risk of catching on things. There will have to be a little thickness if you want the etched design.”

“What about this one?” Darcy picked up a slim band with a light etching of dragons chasing each other around the circle. “I think this one is it. Can I try it on?”

“Of course, Miss. which finger of yours is of a similar size to his?” The salesman looked at the hand that Darcy had used to pick up the ring.

“I wear his signet ring.” Darcy pulled the ring off the first finger on her left hand. “It fits the finger I want him to wear the new ring on. Will that work?”

“Most definitely.” The salesman slid the ring over the finger Darcy had removed the signet ring from. “It appears to be a perfect fit. Shall I box it for you?”

“Please.”

* * *

Ron looked around his lab and felt like he was forgetting something. He had been working on a surprise for Darcy, and he needed to get it finished soon. There was just one spell that wasn’t working right, and he didn’t want to go home covered in glitter again.

“Ron, visitor.” George’s voice crackled through the intercom system they had built for the labs not long after they started working together. “She needs to stop popping in when you are working. This is a lab, not a parlour.”

Ron smiled and tapped the small globe with his wand. He just needed to get the globe to melt away and float the glitter around the stand to reveal the small box inside. So far he was able to either melt the globe and reveal the ring or spray glitter around the room, neither being what he was looking for.

“Ron, what are you up too?” Darcy’s voice preceded her appearance in the doorway of his lab. “George acted like I was disrupting a super-secret squirrel experiment. I promise not to tell if you let me see.”

“No time like the present,” Ron muttered to himself as he carefully placed the globe on the table in front of him.

Darcy walked into the lab and looked at the globe Ron had on the table in front of him. “This looks like a snow globe. Are you working on something for the shop for the Christmas season?”

“Not quite, love.” Ron took a deep breath and picked up his wand. “You know I love you more than anything? I’ve been thinking…”

“That is always dangerous, Ronald.” Darcy watched nervously as Ron picked up his wand and placed it against the globe. “What are you up to?”

“Darcy Lewis,” Ron tapped the globe three times as he said her name. “Will you…”

The rest of Ron’s question was lost in a storm of glitter that filled the room, and the globe exploded.

* * *

Darcy was still cleaning glitter out of things a week later. She could not believe that Ron had exploded a glitter bomb in his lab while she was standing there. His lab was usually not that dangerous a place to visit.

“I do wonder what he was trying to ask me.” Darcy took the small box out of her purse and smiled. “All I have to do is get him out of that blasted lab. How hard could that be?”

“You have met my brother?” Ginny's voice startled Darcy. “You need to be more aware of who is in your space. Woolgathering will get you more than a heart attack if you are not careful.”

“I was not woolgathering,” Darcy grumbled. “I was trying to plan a way to get your brother out of his lab and out to dinner without causing another glitter disaster.”

“Try telling him.” Ginny shrugged. “I’ll help you send an owl with the date, time, and location of the dinner and then I’ll tell George. He’ll make sure Ron makes it to your date. What’s got you so bothered that you are plotting?”

“I just have a question to ask him.”

* * *

Ron looked around the coffee shop, trying to find Darcy.

“Over here, Ron.” He heard her voice and saw her wave from a small table by the bank of windows on the far side of the room. “I’ve got your flat white if you can get through all the people.”

Ron made his way across the crowded coffee shop to the pair of chairs Darcy had secured for them. He was a little surprised that she had picked this coffee shop for their coffee date.

“It’s a little busier than I expected.” Darcy could feel herself blush as she handed Ron his flat white. “It is usually not this busy on a Wednesday night. I was hoping for a quiet conversation with you.”

“We could always go for a walk.” Ron shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. “I have missed talking to you. Work has taken over everything again. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like I am any better.” Darcy shrugged and looked around the room. “It is pretty quiet in this corner. We can walk after we finish our coffee.”

“So, what did you want to talk about, love?” Ron set his cup on the small table between them and reached for her hand. “I am up to my neck in ideas for Christmas, and George wants prototypes that work properly before he will think about putting them into production. How have things been for you?”

“Jane is trying to finish up this last project so she can spend some time with her new guy.” Darcy reached in her pocket. She set the small box she pulled out on the table between them. “I got you a little something. But, I have a question to ask before you open it.”

“Okay.” Ron looked at the small box on the table between them and picked up his cup for another sip of coffee. “Ask away.”

“You know how much I love you, right?” Darcy bit her bottom lip as she picked up the box and opened it. Turning the box towards Ron, she took a deep breath to ask her question.

“Ronald Weasley, will you … AAHHHHH, what the hell.”

Ron looked on as the coffee in his cup seemed to splatter over Darcy’s hands and sleeve. Reaching for the napkins dispenser on their table, he tried to wipe the hot drink from where it covered Darcy and the table. “I am so sorry, love. Some bloody bastard just bumped into me. Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better.” Darcy looked around at the crowd and the table in front of her.

Picking up the box she had dropped, she stood from the table. “I don’t feel like coffee anymore. Take me home?”

“You’re place or mine?” Ron gently took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. “This place is a bit too much for me today too.”

* * *

Ron curled his body around Darcy’s as he settled into her bed. He ended up taking her to her flat when they left the coffee shop. She had insisted that she was fine, but he wanted to get her hands under some cold water and get her into dry clothes. What he found was some very red skin on her palm and a few small blisters on the back of her left hand. He felt terrible that his coffee had caused her injuries.

“I am so sorry, love,” Ron whispered as he nuzzled the hollow of her neck. “Rest and heal. Mum’s cream will make everything better in the morning.”

“Not your fault. Stupid, clumsy people in the coffee shop, not you.” Darcy’s sleepy declaration did not surprise Ron as he started to drift off.

“Love you, Darcy.” Ron felt sleep pulling his eyes closed.

“Love you more, Weasley.” Darcy grinned as she felt Ron’s breathing slow and deepen behind her. “Marry me?”


End file.
